Again
by StoryLover1995
Summary: Alex tells his daughter the untold mummy story in his highschool years! Parody!


It was 8:30 in the evening when Alex O'connel and his daughter, Julia, were taking a walk down a New York side street.

Mr. O'connel pointed to the east and said, "Julia do you see that building over there?"

"Yes daddy," she replied.

"Well, a mummy crashed my high school prom in that very building," said Mr. O'connel

Julia argued, "That couldn't happen."

"It can and it did," replied her father.

Interested, Julia asked her father to tell her the story. Mr. O'connel takes a moment and then began the tale of the mummy.

"It was February 12, 1920. I was only seventeen years old. In Egypt, an archeologist named David Johnson found a mummy in an evil secret pyramid. The mummy was in fact, the evil , young Pharaoh Vinured Intutent. Everyone one called him Vinnie for short. Pharaoh Vinnie had been dead for over four thousand years. They say he was bumped off by his young wife Nicoletamereto, who was often called Nicole by her friends.

"When Pharoaoh Vinnie died, his wife had chosen a spot far across the deserts of Egypt to build his tomb pyramid. The strange thing about this one was that they built it out of scorched black stone and black onyx. He was such an evil man that they never wanted him to be found. His inner tomb was under sixteen layers of the darkest stones they could find. They even painted his clothes and wrappings black as well. Before they sealed his tomb, they filled his tomb with blood thirsty cobras and ravenous beetles." You see, continued Mr. Mondragon" Vinnie was a very bad man."

"It wasn't until many years later that his tomb was found. Your Grandmother brought the mummy of Pharaoh Vinnie to the museum in New York. Later that same night, the mummy woke and out of pure instinct, knocked out the archeologist with a large rock while he slept. The mummy then left the museum, walking as if he were ossified, and headed towards our school auditorium. You see, he had heard the music from our ritzy prom. When he arrived, he saw my girl Becky, dressed all spiffy in her best flapper get-up. Apparently she looked like his wife, Nicoltamereto. He went towards her and when he tried to grab her I jumped in front of him and told him to stop. He got angry, punched me in the kisser, then picked me up and through me out the window, across the campus, where I landed on my stomach on the football field. I upchucked then got to my feet. I knew I had to destroy him before it got too crazy. I ran to the track coach's office, knowing that he wouldn't be there. He was lounge lizard and everybody knew it. I looked in the back and borrowed a javelin. When I returned to the dance, everyone was gone. I found a note written on the wall. It said "HELP!, he's taking me to Egypt!" and I knew I had to save my Becky.

I hopped a plane to Egypt, I walked across the desert sands for six weeks. Finally I found some black rocks in the desert, I followed them until I found the tomb of Pharaoh Vinnie. I didn't know what kind of trouble I had gotten into until I had seen it with my own eyes. As I looked around, I saw two more caskets. I didn't understand the writing but I opened them anyways. Inside were two mummies. One was a woman and one a man. As I looked at them, a creepy feeling went through my spine. Someone, no something had walked in behind me. As I turned I saw the black painted mummy of Pharaoh Vinnie coming at me with an ancient sword. He began to slash at me over and over. I tripped and as he approached I knew the end was near. He stood over me, sword pointing towards my neck, all I could do was pray….then out of nowhere I hear, 'Vinnie, put that sword down.' I looked and behind the evil, black mummy, were the two other mummies, standing there with their arms crossed and a disappointed look on there wrapped faces. The man mummy said to me, 'Forgive me, my son has always had a bad temper. He never learns." The woman mummy then said, 'Vinnie, how many times have I told you to not play with swords. You are grounded young man, do you hear me, grounded!' Vinnie put down his sword, turned to the other mummies and said, 'you guys are no fun!' He walked back to his parents, turned and faced me and said, 'This isn't over dude.' Then in a blink of an eye they vanished. Becky and I went back to camp, took a slow boat back to New York and got married that very next summer."

"So, what do you think of that story" asked Mr. O'connell

Julia replied, "It was great, horsefeathers, but great, I just dont understand Mommy's name is'nt becky" What happened to becky well...Becky left me for our neighbor, sarah. "But daddy how does that work?" You dont need to know. Alright. oh mommy told me to give this to you...what's thi- Kama Sutra! "Julia, go to the neighbors, tell them mommy and daddy want to _talk_." "ok but-" just go, julia it's ok...

Once he was sure she was inside he ran into his own house and screamed **_"Lin!, let's do this"_**


End file.
